User talk:Martin2
Villain Deaths Does anyone know the number of main villains that have been directly killed by the hero? I think maybe four or five. --Martin2 Speak! 01:22, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Villains killed by heros Actually there were about twelve. It is as follows- Cluny-killed by-Matthias. (This is arguable though.) Ferahgo-Urthstripe. Badrang-Martin. Nagru-Finnbarr. (If he is the main hero.) Swartt-Sunflash. Damug-Cregga. Vilu Daskar-Luke. (Kinda) Ungatt Trunn-Lord Brocktree. Gulo-Rakkety Tam. Riggu Felis-Tiria. Vizka-Gorath. Korvus Skurr-Zaran. (If she is the main hero.) Well here you go. Anyone can correct me if I'm wrong. -- Verminfate 01:58, 8 February 2009 (UTC) By my definition I don't count Cluny because Matthias didn't directly kill him. Finbarr isn't main, remember the beginning riddle of Bellmaker? "This is the Bellmaker's story, for the dream was his." Luke, did not kill Vilu Dasker. as for Zaran can you really count her as the main character? I think Bisky is. Rackety Tam didn't kill Gulo, Gulo fell on the shield. Cregga is not the main character of The Long Patrol, Tammo is. That makes six by my count. (I hadn't read most of those in a long time though, I could only recall Rigu Fellis and Swartt.) (Oddly enough it seems the later books have more.) Well, this is the count by overly strict definition. --Martin2 Speak! 02:03, 8 February 2009 (UTC) All right That sounds reasonable. (Although I personally think that Matthias did kill Cluny because he meant to kill him by way of the Joseph bell.)-- Verminfate 02:17, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Intentions My definition is:A villain is killed directly when a creature either use's their paws or a weapon they are holding to kill the villain. The bell is not a wepon Matthias was holding. My definition is probably stricter than anyone else's. --Martin2 Speak! 02:24, 8 February 2009 (UTC) A note You asked for HERO, not MAIN hero. Finnbarr counts. So does Zaran. Besides, how far would the other characters have gotten without them? Welcome to Redwall Abbey. Please read my fan fictions. And I have a list of other good ones on my user page. You can find all the TV show episodes off YouTube. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:08, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Conceded I did mean main hero, though. I should have been more specific. I know you can see the TV on Youtube, though. That's how I found out there was one. ( I keep forgetting to put my signature down!!!!! Grrrr...) --Martin2 Speak! 02:13, 9 February 2009 (UTC) An interesting Idea... I wonder if Martin ever went to Dark Forest, or if he had to stay somewhere in between to be able to guide the Abbey... I wonder.... --Martin2 Speak! 03:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) here's a link save you the trouble. User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale Taggerung Quest A Swordmaid's Journey Cowritten. Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) Started by Sambrook. User blog:Emerlis Ligamenta/Veil's Legacy CO written Yeah, alot. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:15, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Martin the warrior 2. Good Q.I wonder what Martin does when he's dead. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:56, 10 February 2009 (UTC) update User blog:Shieldmaiden\Martin the warrior II: Return to Noonvale\ Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:44, 13 February 2009 (UTC) By the Way.. What advice would you give to someone writing a Fan Fiction? I've read yours, Sheildmaiden, and they are very good. --Martin2 Speak! 01:53, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Update MTW2. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:00, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Well, what touched you about Redwall? Do you se any loose ends you think you can clear up? Ideas hit you in the strangest places. Much of the stuff I'm using in my fantasy book found its way into Tagg quest and MTWII. What was your favorite Redwall Book? Was there any thing you paticularly liked/disliked? Ask yourself thes questions. At least one idea should hit you. And I'll back you 100%. Us writers should stick together, and if you need anything, come to me. If nothing works, re-read the books. That's what I did. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:03, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm Welcome Martin2! Hmmm..Well with my story A Coneslinger's Quest I started getting ideas for it when I read Trisss. The Coneslingers were awesome so I decided to write about the founder of the tribe(that's a spoiler for my story) And you could write a prequal or sequal to one of the books, tie up some loose ends, and stuff like that. I know, no help at all was it. Ahh well. i never was good about that kinda thing.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 02:20, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Names I have the most trouble with names. If anyone has ideas, please post them. I need names for: A corsair/warlord, main villain An irresponsible brat mouse A Redwall mouse who is the main character And a Badger Mother. Any suggestions? --Martin2 Speak! 05:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) hmm Brat= Oarrin Warlord= Ellendin (needs a bit of work . . .) Badger mum= Mary (M names seem to fit) Mouse- hmm, Parr, Shea, or Coll. (Srry, terry) MAJOR UPDATE on MTW2 Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:19, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks I think Coll and Mary are excellent. I like Oarrin to, it fits some character aspects I didn't even mention! Ellendin.... hmmm... Perhaps Elladian. Or maybe Elladas. Thanks. --Martin2 Speak! 05:29, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Begun I have begun my Fan fic "The Storm" using some of the names Sheildmaiden suggested. I only have one chapter and the prologue finished, though. --Martin2 Speak! 05:58, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Evil Species I need a species for my main evil character. I'm thinking maybe Weasel or Ferret. --Martin2 Speak! 15:58, 13 February 2009 (UTC) yep, Its totally free. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 19:21, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm I would use a monitor lizard. But that's me. A ferrethas only been used 2 times. A better name= Ajax. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:39, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Uodate Martin the warrior 2 Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:36, 13 February 2009 (UTC) uNNEEDED, Your watchlist tells you when a page has been changed, and has a link. Just wanted to note. Your story is awesome. KIU!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:01, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, yeah I forgot. Do you think I should do a lot of minor updates every few hours or so, or a major update around every day? --Martin2 Speak! 23:06, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Sure! Glad I have something to do :) (er besides the GN....*cough*......*cough*...) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 23:12, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry if I'm overloading you with work. It's not urgent at all. --Martin2 Speak! 23:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm, major update each day . . . but if you want to hold your fans in suspense, do a lot of little updates. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:37, 13 February 2009 (UTC) On the hero thing... Martin killed Tsarmina in Mossflower, right? Does that count? Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 14:02, 14 February 2009 (UTC) No, She backed into the lake and drowned. --Martin2 Speak! 18:01, 14 February 2009 (UTC) mmk. Thank you ;) I will say I found out that Im terrible at hoods and full robes, so sorry if its not good :\ Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 18:18, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I'm sure it will be much better than anything I can draw. --Martin2 Speak! 18:26, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Did Martin ACTUALLY kill Tsarmina, because, cause and effect would say that since "Martin was a mouse who would not lay down and die," and Tsarmina was frightened of him, that was why she drowned her self. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 23:09, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Definition further up Further up on the page was the definition of what I meant by directly. Something about "using their paws or a weapon in there paws." Fear, and the water, neither was Martin carrying. --Martin2 Speak! 23:23, 14 February 2009 (UTC) hey Matrin teh Warrior 2 RTN is officially complete. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:57, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Yea! Yeaaa!1!!! --Martin2 Speak! 17:58, 15 February 2009 (UTC) That means...Lionheart?-REPLY Yeah....Bluestar's second deputy was Lionheart. --Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 21:14, 15 February 2009 (UTC) New sig I made a new sig using Sambrook's picture. How does it look? --Martin2 Speak! 02:36, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Looks great! Can you check out the pics I've uploaded? Look for Glamdring and ratdeath. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:41, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Where do I look for them? Under Fan Art section? --Martin2 You wish audiance with the Hooded One? 02:42, 16 February 2009 (UTC) yeah, whatsitcalled, uh, concept art! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:48, 16 February 2009 (UTC) BTW read my fanfic Taggerung Quest. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:49, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah that's fine :) thanks for asking! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 02:51, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Will, read Shieldmaiden! Thanks, Sambrook! --Martin2 You seek audiance with The Hooded One? 02:52, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Is anyone confused? Is anyone confused about the back story of The Storm. I am thinking of writing a short summary of the events directly before The Storm. Do you agree? --Martin2 You seek audiance with The Hooded One? 03:47, 16 February 2009 (UTC)